1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel heated water storage tank according to the preamble of the main claim.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In general, such fuel heated water storage tanks are employed for providing heat to furnish hot use and service water. They are provided with a hollow cylindrical water storage tank, the center of which is provided by a flame tube, through which the waste gases of a burner run. The burner heats the water storage tank. It has been proposed to place a helical coil into the storage tank, which is connected to the central heating plant in order to be able to employ such a fuel heated water tank for the feeding of a central heating unit. It is a disadvantage that the full use and service water contents has to be heated up, before hot water can be delivered to the central heating plant installation.